The Soul Remembers
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in an unusual situation after being hit by Voldemorts' curse. He' in the body of someone no one ever said anything about, years before he himself was born. What secrets lie hidden? And can this misfortune turn into a good fortune? If only he has the courage to try, but then he is a Gryffindor, is he not? (T for now)
1. The Moment of Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I claim to own anything or anyone from Harry Potter. Nor am I making money off of this fanwork.  
 **Warning:** EWE. Genderbend. I have no beta.

* * *

 **The Moment of Death**

* * *

He'd been hit. Hit by the dreaded _Avada Kedavra._ He'd seen his parents, Sirius and Remus. The marauders lacked their fourth. The one who had betrayed them. Albus Dumbledore had been there too and told him he'd a choice. To return or to continue and find peace in death.

He wanted to return. To the friends who remained. To the battlefield to make certain the fiend was dead and no one else need suffer. No one else need die. The causalities were many. So many. _No more_. Not after today. Not at the hands – the wand – the orders of Voldemort.

Before he woke however his head spun. Something pulled at his middle. Nausea unlike anytime he'd ever used the floo, apparated or been portkeyed away. Inwardly he screamed. In anger. In frustration. Appalled that he'd not awaken on the battlefield where Voldemort had just killed him. The place he wished to wake and face the monster that had so long ago ceased to be a man.

Someone touched his hand. So warm.

"I'll not be responsible if you don't wake up."

A child's voice. So young and yet so old all at once.

His eyes slowly opened. There before him stood a child no more than seven years old. With lank black hair and deep brown eyes – so dark they were almost black. The face with the rather large nose seemed familiar and yet he could not quite place it.

"Where am I?" His voice itself did not sound like his own. Or rather it did in a vague way. A voice from memories long since forgot. A child's voice that had never quite matched his experiences. Not then. Not even now.

The boy huffed and crossed his arms. "I would think anyone with brains would know. After all I found you here. You came here yourself."

His brows furrowed, "I don't know _how_."

"Magic. You're a witch."

Eyes widened, "A _witch?_ " No, he was a _wizard._

The boy crossed his arms and gave the smallest dip of his head. "Yes. Didn't you know?"

He shook his head. Best not to say anything at all. It was only then that he noticed as he looked to the ground that he wore a saffron dress and Mary Janes.

Sitting up he proceeded to stand and found himself an inch or two shorter than the boy. Taking note of this his eyes widened further yet. _What the hell had happened to me?_

"I can tell you about magic and the wizarding world."

Not knowing whose body he was in, whether he was somehow dreaming or not the corners of his mouth curled upward. He looked into the boys eyes, "I'd like that." But he _knew_.

A voice called out, "Calla!" Another girl perhaps a year or three older than his current body came up to him. "This is where you went off to. Come on, Lily and I have been looking for you."

Whoever Calla was he didn't know. Nor this girl. Not the Lily she spoke of.

Then she grabbed her hand and frowned at the boy.

"Get on home with you and your ugly clothes, boy."

Calla frowned, "That's not very nice."

The face seemed familiar as the girl frowned down at him. "You shouldn't be associating with freaks like him."

He yanked his hand from her, "And you shouldn't be so horrible and cruel."

The boy muttered, "I can take care of _myself_."

"Calla, I don't have time for this. Mother and Father sent me to find you. Or don't you want to go on the family picnic?"

He glanced at the scowl faced boy, "I'm sorry. I have to go. It was nice meeting you..."

The boys arms, still crossed, murmured, "Severus."

What a name for a child to have!

"What a..."

Severus's mouth thinned into a grim line. Did he think he was about to make fun of him?

"Handsome name. A bit long. Do you mind if I call you Sev?"

He inclined his head. "If you must."

He giggled. Only then did he realize he sounded more like a young girl than the young man he was. Or _had_ been. Perhaps this was only a dream. The battle might still be waged around him, but here – here he was; dreaming. Maybe a curse?

Either it was his imagination, or one of the corners of Severus's mouth twitched for but a fraction of a moment as if he'd tried to smile.

"Maybe we can play again Severus. In the park."

Severus blinked and with one small nod he turned and walked away. His movements as twitchy as a spiders.

"That's not someone you should be making friends with Calla."

"Why?"

"He's a weirdo."

He rolled his eyes and followed her to their house. Where outside he saw a girl with all long red hair and strikingly familiar green eyes. The ones he saw in his reflection. In the pictures of the woman he'd never gotten the chance to know.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Calla! Where did you go? Where have you been? Petunia, where did you find her?"

He froze. _Petunia_. The name of his dreadful aunt. _What in all the bloody blazes is going on?_

Petnuia let out a weary sigh, "She was hanging out with _filth_ at the playground no less. I don't know how she got their so fast. I thought twins did _everything_ together."

Mr. and Mrs. Evans came out. "It's time for our Evans picnic girls."

Mrs. Evans exclaimed, "Calla! Why you're as pale as a ghost and that's saying something."

His mother never had more than _one_ sister. He'd never heard of her having a twin! _I must be dreaming. Why this I don't know. It's bizarre. I wish I could talk to Ron and Hermione._

"I'm fine... Mother."

Nibbling on his lip he looked up at her. "I met someone at the park."

"Who dear?"

Petnuia grunted, "A weird little boy with ugly, filthy clothes."

"Petunia!" Mr. and Mrs. Evans admonished her and she looked rather cowed.

They glanced to him again. "Calla? Who did you meet?"

"His name's Severus. He told me I'm a _witch_. That I did magic."

The two glanced at each other then back down at him. "That would... explain _a lot_. You and Lily have always done extraordinary things that we could never quite explain."

Petunia's brows furrowed deeper as she looked at her sisters.

Lily clapped her hands together, "This is wonderful. Did he say anything else, Calla?"

He shook his head. "We didn't have enough time. I might see him again at the park sometime. He said he'd tell me about the wizarding world."

Lily took his hands in hers. "You'll take me with you, wont you?"

He nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

None of it would matter once he woke up from the odd dream. Time moved too slowly here and he worried he'd not wake quickly enough to take care of Voldemort. Not that he was needed any longer. Once Nagini was gone then there would be nothing left of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

If only Professor Snape had not been bit. If only there were some way, _anyway_ that he could save him! Many others too had fallen and he'd always wished for a different outcome, but alas it was not to be.

Perhaps he was dead if this were no dream. Another life? _No, not with who these people were._ Heaven? _But why would he be his mothers sister and not still her son?_

He'd find out. Even if he need wait to hear what Severus had to say. Or until he was old enough in his current body to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** I've had this milling around in my head for awhile and couldn't help but begin. For those who've read my unfinished stories I'll return to them at some point, but still, thank you for reading them. Anyone whose read my finished stories; thank you! I'm fine constructive criticism as long as its not riddled with nastiness - this depends on the language used.

 _Now_ I'm curious would you like to read about the Evans' picnic, or should I gloss or skip over that to the next time Calla( _Harry_ ) see young Severus?


	2. A Little Picnic

**A LITTLE PICNIC**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Evans, _his grandparents_ , or were they his parents? Just trying to figure that one out gave him a headache.

Thankfully the headache was nothing like what he suffered due to Voldemort.

"Calla? Hey Calla!"

He blinked as that voice dragged him from out of his thoughts.

Turning his head; he didn't care if he were in a woman's body, he was still male - usually. Awkward and frightening as that was. Not that he cared what body he was in.

"M... Lily?" He had to refrain from saying mom or mother and it wasn't all that easy.

"You were staring into space _forever_. Are you okay?"

Petunia who sat to his left grumbled, "Calla is _fine_ Lily. You know she gets spacey sometimes. Its nothing new."

Harry frowned at Petunias' words, but reassured his mother, err, sister, with a smile. "Don't worry Lily. I'm fine. I was just thinking about what the Wizarding World might be like."

Lily clapped her hands together. "Me too! When do you think you'll see your new friend again? Severus?"

"I don't know," and he didn't at that. "But I'm sure he'll be at the park next time we go."

Petunia turned her head to frown at them, her face pinched. "Neither of you should be meeting up with that freak."

Lily gasped. "He's not a freak!"

Harry shook his head. So he wasn't the only one his aunt liked to pick on by calling him a freak. Thus far she hadn't called him in Calla's body or Lily a freak.

"Petunia, Severus is not a freak. He knows magic. Lily and I _have_ magic. Are _we_ freaks?" He asked knowing Mr. and Mrs. Evans were up front listening in.

He was surprised to see Petnunia's jaw drops and her eyes grow wide.

"I would _never_ call either of you that. You're _not_ freaks."

"Then why call my new friend a freak?"

"Because... because... b-b-because!" She crossed her arms and stared stonily ahead.

Mr. Evans spoke from the drivers seat without turning, " _No one_ should call _anyone_ a freak my dear girls."

Lily shook her head and whispered, "I think Petunia is jealous, because she's never been able to do magic like we can."

That in itself was sad. But he wasn't sure that his aunt would have been all that different if she had been a Witch. Although, just maybe, she wouldn't have married Uncle Vernon and he wouldn't have Dudley Dursley for a cousin.

That was one thing he wouldn't be able to change. For he could not gift someone with magic

It took a moment for the three of them to realize the car had come to a stop.

Mrs. Evans turned her head to look in the rear view mirror. "We're here. Petunia you get out the cutlery and dishes. Calla get the small picnic basket. Lily get the picnic blanket. Your dad and I will get the larger picnic baskets."

Harry didn't mind getting the cutlery and dishes. And secretly wished he'd really been able to do something like this that he could remember with _both_ his Mom and Dad. However their lives had been snuffed out much too early by a mad man while they were trying to protect him.

Once everything was set the family of five sat down to enjoy their picnic.

Petunia asked, "Calla Lily when we're done we could get the jump rope out and we can take turns."

Harry blinked.

Lily grinned, "That will be fun!" She took a dainty bite of her chicken salad sandwich.

Maybe Aunt Petunia _could_ be nice. At least to her sisters and parents. _Odd._

Harry had to admit that jumping rope _had_ been fun on the way back to the Evans home. More so when he was the one jumping rather than turning one end of the jump rope.

Lily clasped her hands together. "Calla."

"What?"

"We should take the jump rope to the park tomorrow."

Petunia glanced at them. "Why? We can always play at home."

Lily nodded. "I know, but maybe Calla's new friend..."

Harry got the hint and grinned, "Would like to play." But was Severus the type to play with jump ropes?

 _'What am I doing? I have to figure out what's going on._ ' He couldn't stay there. Not when he had to make sure a certain vile maniac was no longer on the loose. But there wasn't _anyone_ he couldask.

Petunia's face twisted into a hideous scowl. "Why would you want to play with that filthy little boy?"

Harry sighed. "Just because he doesn't look right to you doesn't mean he can't be fun to play with. Or a friend."

And there was just something _familiar_ about Severus that he couldn't quite place his finger on. _Yet_. But so far he was the only one he'd come into contact with that had some knowledge about magic, of witches and wizards. Probably even of Hogwarts or other magic schools.

He couldn't wait to meet up with him again. In the meantime at least he got to spend time with his mother. The mother he never got to know. Even if it was as her sister rather than as her son.

Having reached the Evans home he got out behind Lily.

Petunia looked down at them as she opened the trunk. "I'll get the heavy stuff and you two can get the rest."

Lily smiled and Harry had to wonder what had happened between these two that had made his Aunt tell all manner of horrible things about his Mother.

Petunia picked up the largest picnic basket. Well it was half empty or so. "I'll do the dishes this evening."

Lily, "But it's Calla's turn."

"I don't think she's finished all her home work. Why don't you help her? I'm just giving her more time."

Lily nodded.

Harry blinked. _Ugh homework._ But since he was in a seven year old's body, or something like that, he supposed it wouldn't be too difficult.

Lily grabbed his hand once everything was in its proper place and Petunia got started on the dishes.

"Let's go finish that homework."

"Right." He gave her hand a small squeeze.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** I know it doesn't have Severus in it, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. But as you can see something _is_ beginning to dawn. And while I'm not a Petunia fan I imagine that _before_ certain events, the sisters were best-friends even if there is that sibling rivalry to contend with.

 _Will_ Severus play along with the jump rope... or not? Find out next time!


	3. The Hand of Friendship

**THE HAND OF FRIENDSHIP**

* * *

Last night had been exhausting. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his mother, Lily Potter, he wasn't used to studying so much. And taking a shower had been _weird_ , however there was no one he could tell that to or why.

So he sat there with Lily across from Petunia while Mrs. Evans, the grandmother he'd never known, got the stove going. He could already smell the bacon grease and pancakes.

Mr. Evans came into the room with robe, pajama bottoms, slippers and a news paper tucked under his arm.

Lily, "Father?"

He sat down and turned his head to the right. "Yes my little Lily?"

She giggled.

Petunia half rolled her eyes and was that a smile he saw trying to break through? Harry could barely believe it. But thus far this Petunia had proven to be a little more mellow than his adult Aunt.

Lily smiled, "Well Father. Calla and I were wondering if after breakfast we could go to the park?"

Petunia's brows furrowed.

"Have you all got your homework finished?"

Lily and Harry nodded.

Petunia, "As did I."

Mr. Evans gave a nod. An affectionate smile smoothing his features as if he'd just been trying to look stern. _If_ that were the case then he hadn't done a very good job of it. But then Harry himself was used to the sternest of countenances.

"Then you may. As long as your mother agrees. Still I don't think she has anything planned so it should be fine."

Mrs. Evans glanced over her shoulder. "Petunia, could you be a dear and get the oranges out and start squeezing them?"

Petunia rose with a gracefulness that Harry didn't remember her ever having had.

He watched her walk to the pantry and grab a bowl of oranges and something out of a drawer.

Felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to gaze at the eyes that had always been like his own. For he got them from _her_. And he still found it odd that no one had ever mentioned her twin.

Was she dead? Alive? He shivered, or a Death Eater? Whatever she was or wasn't in his true time line, he wanted to find out.

First however he wanted to change a few things. To tip things in his favor against Tom Morvolo Riddle; against Voldemort.

Yet all he had done thus far was speak to a child named Severus and enjoy spending time with Lily Evans and even, shocking as it was, Petunia Evans and the maternal grandparents he hadn't known either.

As he waited to dig into the delicious smelling breakfast and fresh squeezed orange juice he hoped that Severus would be at the park as early as they'd be.

[line]

Carrying a tote bag his mother, the twin sister of the little girls body he inhabited held his hand. When she began to skip along he had no recourse but to do so as well.

Petunia called out to them. "Don't you two go getting lost."

Mrs. Evans chuckled, "They'll be fine Petunia."

Mr. Evans, "Why don't you join them?"

Harry wasn't sure he'd like that, but couldn't hear the rest as they'd gotten to far away to hear the rest of the conversation.

When Lily let go of his hand he continued to skip a few more feet before coming to a stop and turning around. "Lily?"

She grinned, "I'm getting the jump rope out. If your friend isn't here today then we can still play with Petunia."

"I don't know. What if he is?"

She quirked a brow at him. "The rope is big enough for two jumpers. Maybe even three. We can _all_ play."

He didn't dissuade her, but he had a bad feeling about it. Petunia obviously didn't like Severus. Not when she called him horrible names like she had yesterday.

Feeling a tingle on the back of his neck he turned around. There wasn't anyone there.

He blinked as a memory brushed against the fores of his head. ' _You're a wizard._ '

Well perhaps thinking like a Muggle wouldn't get him anywhere.

Tilting his head back he stared up into one of the trees and noticed a sooty face. Which had a few streaks from eye to half way down the cheeks.

Old black clothes and greasy hair.

Poor kid.

' _There's just something about him._ '

"Sev?"

The boys face hardened and he looked away. "Leave me alone."

"Sev come down."

"No."

"Sev come on."

"Go away."

With a roll of his eyes he began climbing the tree. Not caring that it might tear the dress he wore. This time velvet green with a black belt.

"Calla!" He heard Lily gasp.

He glanced down. "I'm fine Lily."

He looked up, "Sev. What's wrong. Don't you want to talk to us? Play with us? We brought a jump rope and we could all take turns jumping."

He turned his head and frowned at him. "Why would you want to play with me?"

"Because I like you Sev. I thought we could be friends."

Harry reached out a hand to Severus.

Severus glared at the offered hand as if it offended him. But Harry knew the signs of neglect. Of abuse. Had suffered them himself too many times to count. And if only he'd had a friend, a _real_ friend before Hogwarts then maybe he'd have been happier. Less lonely. Felt less like a freak as his Muggle guardians were always calling him.

Then, just as he was about to lower his hand Severus reached out to take it.

Harry smiled, green eyes lighting up. "See, that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Severus grunted.

Then directed a small smile at him.

 _'How precious._ '

Lily called up again, "Are you two love birds coming down?" She giggled.

Harry felt his face heat up at the insinuation from one so young. Or from _anyone_.

Severus let go of his hand and stared down at the tree branch on which he sat. His face equally flushed.

Calla, "Lily, we're coming down."

He climbed down first. Not without couple of minor scrapes and getting his frock dirty.

Just as Severus landed on the ground as well Petunia walked up to them.

She _did not_ look happy.

"Is _he_ why you wanted to come to the park?"

Lily, "Well, he can tell us about magic."

Harry at the same time as her simply said, "Yes."

Petunia glanced from Lily to Calla and then settled her gaze on Severus.

"I'll be watching you, you little freak. Do anything to either of my sisters and you'll pay dearly. They're only paying any attention to you because of _magic_."

Harry frowned. "No we're not. No _I'm_ not. I like Severus." He grabbed his friends hand. Sure mentally they weren't the same age. After all back home he was seventeen. Here he was seven or thereabouts. In a kids body. A girl at that. His mothers twin. He still had as yet to get over that.

Lily, "It's true we want to know more about magic. But we _also_ want to be his friend."

Petnunia sneered and then her eyes widened as she caught sight of Calla holding Severus's hand.

The boy was either too shocked to move or trying to assess this situation. Even if he did try to free his hand, Harry wasn't about to let go.

"You let go of that filthy mongrels hand _right now_ Calla! You don't know where its been. _Look_ how _dirty_ he is."

"Nothing a good bath wouldn't cure. If you don't want to be nice that's fine. But Severus is my friend and I'm going to play with him. If you don't like it you can play by yourself." He just hoped Lily felt the same.

Lily looked between them. Worried her lower lip betwixt her teeth.

Harry held his breath.

She moved to stand beside him.

He smiled.

Severus scowled at Petunia. Wanting to say something, _anything_ , but couldn't stop thinking that he had new friends. That one of them had held his hand not once, but twice now. _And_ was defending him.

Petunia sputtered. "I'm telling Mother and Father about this."

Harry bowed his head. "Go ahead."

With that she turned around and stalked off. Far less graveful than she'd been that morning.

Harry and Lily spoke together, "I'm sorry about that."

Severus blinked.

Harry chuckled. It was like Fred and George. The thought of them caused an ache in his heart. For Fred was dead in his true time. And this time he wasn't yet a twinkle in his mother's eye. _None_ of them were.

Severus, "Are you quite well, Calla?"

Harry smiled despite the anguish of memories and the need to return to his proper place in time in his proper body, "Yes. Just worried what you must think of us, because of our big sister."

Lily, "We're not Petunia."

Severus, "No. You're not."

Harry grinned. "So... jump rope?"

* * *

 **AN:** Do you think Severus will say yes to skipping rope? Should it dawn on Harry just _who_ Severus _is_ soon? Or at least _will be_? And just _why_ was Calla kept secret from Harry all this time? The last question and more may take awhile to be revealed.


	4. Jumping Rope

**Jumping Rope**

* * *

Severus stared at the twins, Calla and Lily.

Lily smiled. "You'll have fun."

Harry nodded.

Severus dipped his head. "Very well. I shall endeavor to find some amusement in this game of yours."

Lily giggled.

Harry's brows furrowed. The boy sounded so _old_ for being so young.

Lily tugged on the sleeve of his dress. "Come on Calla."

Harry turned to her. "Who shall be jumping first?"

Lily looked at Severus. "Why don't we let Severus?"

Harry asked him. "Would you like to jump first or turn the rope?"

"Turning the rope."

Lily clapped her hands together. "Then I call the middle."

Harry grinned and took out the rope. He handed one end to Severus their hands brushed for mere seconds. "Stand over there so Lily has room to jump."

It didn't take Severus long to move to the spot indicated. Once Lily moved to the middle they began to turn the rope. And watched Lily jump the rope. Counting to twenty-seven before she missed a step, or a jump as the case may be.

Lily glanced at Harry. "Your turn Calla."

Harry handed the end of the jump rope he held to her and moved to the middle.

He'd _never_ gotten to enjoy jumping rope. Dudley wouldn't let him. Not that Uncle Vernon ever bought him any either.

Thus he only made it to thirteen jumps before he miscalculated and wound up jumping right onto the rope rather than over it.

He looked to Severus. "It's your turn."

Severus frowned. "I prefer to continue as I have been."

Lily smiled, "Severus don't be scared."

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I am _not_ scared."

Harry tensed. That movement. That tone. Somehow familiar and yet not. _Severus_. Severus Snape!

Giddy he giggled.

Severus glared at him.

"Severus you're too cute," he couldn't help but say. Young Severus with the motions of the adult Severus to him was indeed adorable. As any little child might prove.

He blinked when he noticed the color appearing on Severus's cheeks.

Lily, "No teasing Severus, Calla."

Harry nodded. "Of course not Lily. Severus please take your turn. We promise not to make fun whatever happens."

Severus stared at him, at Calla, then handed the end of the rope to him and moved to the center.

Harry couldn't believe it. Had this been the adult Snape the man would have probably thrown something at him. Like a jar of disgusting insects used as an ingredient in a potion.

What he and Lily learned soon enough as his arm grew tired, Severus was precise, determined and agile. He reached fifty jumps of the rope before Lily and Harry let go of the rope.

Lily, "Sorry Severus. My arm got tired."

Harry nodded. "Mine too. You were great."

Lily grinned, "Amazing."

Severus glanced at Harry and Lily with a little smile. "Thank you."

Petunia called out, "Calla! Lily! What do you think you're doing with that freak!?"

Harry whirled around. Wished he had his wand. But that was back in his own era.

"Stop calling Severus a freak." He glowered at her.

Petunia blinked.

Lily walked up to Petunia. "Please Petunia. Be nice to Calla's friend."

Petunia frowned in Severus and Calla's direction but took Lily's hand. "Mother and Father have lunch ready."

Harry glanced at Severus. "You can join us."

Petunia, "Father wont approve."

Harry ignored her. "So, will you, Severus?"

Severus looked warily at Petunia.

Harry placed a hand on Severus's forearm. "Please?"

Brown eyes turned to Harry. "If that is your wish, Calla."

Harry smiled. "It is." He took hold of young Snapes' hand, his other taking hold of the jump rope.

Petunia walked stiffly ahead with Lily.

Harry didn't care. Petunia would just have to get used to it. For however long he was stuck in Calla Evans body. The aunt he'd never known existed.

When they reached the picnic table Harry placed the jump rope on one of them and let go of Severus's hand.

"Mom! Dad!"

Mr. and Mrs. Evans turned to him. "What is it Calla?"

"Can my friend join us?"

Mr. Evans quirked a brow. "Who is your friend."

He went to stand beside Severus. "This is him. Severus Snape."

Severus looked up at the adults and then stared down at his feet. His long lanky hair curtaining his face.

Severus's brows drew together. He peered toward Calla from his veil of hair.

Mrs. Evans smiled. "Of course your friend is welcome. Hello Severus."

Severus looked up. "Hello ma'am. Thank you for inviting me to stay."

Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiled and sat down beside each other.

Petunia and Lily sat side by side.

Harry sat down. He glanced at Severus who still stood. "Sit with me Severus?"

Severus blinked. Then sat down.

Harry wondered why he wasn't getting himself a plate. "Severus," he took a paper plate and handed it to him, "you can pick whatever you want. Except we can't have anything from that bottle," he pointed to a glass wine bottle.

Severus grimaced at the bottle. "I would never partake of that vile excuse for a beverage."

Harry stared for a moment, wide eyed, at young Snape. There had to be something behind the vehemence.

"Well, let's plate our food and enjoy."

He nodded and proceeded to choose a chicken sandwich, grape tomatoes, sliced cucumbers – lightly salted, four cubes of Colby jack cheese, a pecan cluster and a cup of cider. Much like Harry's own choice, but he chose mozzarella over Colby jack and a strawberry treacle over a pecan cluster.

Harry as they ate determined that he'd try and become this young Severus Snape's best friend. Then once they were old enough – if he were still trapped in this body – and went to Hogwarts he'd enlist his aide. _Without_ telling him everything. As there was much he didn't need to know.

The glares Petunia kept directing at Severus he knew might make it difficult. But Lily, his mother in his time at least would no doubt help. And the Evans, the grandparents he never knew, didn't seem to mind him, as Calla, having Severus for a friend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Continue with their time before Hogwarts or shall I time jump to their sorting?


	5. Small Forest Adventure

Hours turned to days and days to weeks. Each one a bit similar to the previous whenever Harry, as Calla went to the park with his sisters. He still could not think of himself as a girl, but had no qualms donning the dresses his grandparents and mother suggested he wear.

Severus wasn't at the park every day. Sometimes he'd be gone for days on end. Which worried him, recalling the glimpse of his professor's life during those horrifying Occulmency lessons. However he was not about to lay the blame at the young Severus Snape's feet.

He sighed as he sat down at one of the picnic tables.

Lily turned her gaze to him where she sat reading. "Calla, what's wrong?"

With a small smile he placed one hand to his cheek and his elbow on the table. "I'm worried."

"Sev again?"

"Yes. We haven't seen him in three weeks."

"He's disappeared before. Maybe his family is on vacation."

He highly doubted that. "If his family can afford a vacation they can afford better clothes and hygiene for Sev."

She blinked. "Hygiene?"

"You know. Soap. Shampoo. Conditioner. Clean clothes."

"Oh." Her brows furrowed. "I thought they were just his play clothes and he liked gardening."

"Maybe," he said so as to appease her. Yet even that explanation didn't sit well with him. Perhaps if he hadn't seen and known the future that was ahead of Snape then he'd be far more apt to think up something so mundane.

Standing up he said, "I'm going to his house." The young Severus Snape never said where he lived, but he knew where to find him. Spinner's End.

Lily stared at him. "You know where he lives? How?"

"Magic?"

She blinked up at him before standing. "Well where then?"

"Spinner's End."

She gasped. "Calla!"

"What?"

"We're not allowed to go there. Mother and Father forbid it."

"Will you tattle if I go check on Sev?"

She shook her long red tresses. "No. But you're not going alone. Maybe we could ask Petunia?"

"No!" He cleared his throat. "Sorry Lily, but you know what she thinks of him. She'd tattle on us."

"I suppose you're right." She took his hand. "Well then Calla, lead the way."

Harry blinked, "I didn't think you'd want to break a rule."

"I don't like too, but this is something you want to do Calla."

He nodded and with a smile took her hand. "This way."

There did not feel to be any magical wards. Not when they crossed the street once they were certain it was safe to do so. Not when they sneaked through the bushes between two different houses. Nor on yet another street crossing.

"Here we are," he said when he came to a halt across the street form the Snape house on Spinner's End.

He felt Lily shudder.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

"Yes. This place..."

Harry glanced down the empty street. Where broken windows and peeling paint appeared to be the norm. At one house there seemed to have once been a hedgerow of roses now wilted and dying. When the wind rustled a grating sound of metal scraping metal caused them both to wince.

They turned to their left and saw a rusted swing set and a slide tipped onto its side. The grass around it over grown in places and in others only bare hard rock and soil.

Lily squeezed his hand. "I don't like this place."

"Neither do I, but Severus is here."

With a deep breath he hurried to the porch of the Snape family dwelling.

He and Lily both froze when they heard a crash and shattered glass.

Lily turned to him with wide eyes. "We need to get out of here."

"No." He turned from her and knocked on the door.

A gaunt faced woman opened the door. One of her cheeks looked red.

He held back a grimace at the smell coming from the house of stale beer and old sweaty socks smelling far worse than any gym socks he'd ever come into contact with.

The woman stared down at shim/s her and asked, "My dear, who might you be?"

"I'm Calla, and this is my twin sister Lily. We wanted to know if Severus could come out and play."

Slack-jawed the woman was quiet for several long seconds.

Lily, "Ma'am?"

She gave a small shake of her head. "I'm sorry dear. I just had no idea my Severus had any friends."

Harry thought that was just sad, but didn't comment on it. "We haven't seen him in awhile and missed him."

Mrs. Snape gave a small nod. "I wont be but a moment. Let me see if he wants to come out."

Lily and he glanced at each other. They were silent while whatever was going on inside seemed to calm down.

Harry wished he could be a bug on the wall. Or not, he shuddered as he recalled a certain Animangus.

Minutes later the door slowly creaked open.

Harry turned to look and saw Severus. His nose was bandaged and his hair lank. "Severus," he wanted to ask what happened, but felt it best not to pry and instead offered his hand, "would you like to join us for an adventure?"

Lily had no qualms, "Sev, what happened to you?"

Severus took Calla's hand and shook his head. "I don't wish to discuss it."

"But you're hurt."

Harry sighed, "Lily, if Severus doesn't want to talk we can't make him. We can however help him have fun today." He didn't think young Severus got much chance to do so. Except maybe when he was reading his books. Even as a man he always had his nose in a book if not over a cauldron.

Severus squeezed his hand. "And what adventure are we going on?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know. Calla never said."

Harry, the one they knew as Calla grinned. "I was thinking we might go collect some plants. It'll be practice for collection potions ingredients."

He noticed a spark of interest in Severus's gaze and heard Lily clap her hands with a delighted lilting laugh.

Yet where was he supposed to go, he wondered, to find any plants worth collecting. Not only had he and Lily only recently discovered they were witches – although he knew he was a wizard despite the bizarre turn of events which had found him in his mothers twins body decades before his own birth – but he didn't think there was much of anything magical growing about.

Lily asked, "So, where should we start looking for some plants?"

"The forest we passed while on our way here," he suggested.

Severus nodded, "A forest is apt to have a few interesting specimens. Ones which may even be true potions ingredients."

Realizing he still held the young Severus Snape's hand he let go and turned to skip down to the sidewalk. He still couldn't get used to dresses. Didn't his mother and aunt – or aunts as the case might be – wear anything else he wondered. "Let's go."

It didn't matter to him if they were caught. Lily hadn't said anything more about it being forbidden, but he was certain it was. Obviously her twin sister Calla wasn't the best of influences. Yet if they went back to their house Petunia was certain to interrupt them by being simply horrid to Severus who already had enough troubles at home.

He wondered if he should tell someone, but also knew that if this was truly some twisted yet real time travel he couldn't alter the past. Not that he thought Calla had ever been a part of his mothers past or that of his greasy potions professor's.

The man had loved his mother. He'd chosen the wrong path as a youth, but he'd turned the tides. Not that he made a good teacher. The man was a bully, but he didn't seem to be much of one now. Just a youth bullied by his own family. That was worse than being bullied by strangers at school.

Lily, "Calla!"

He paused, "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"The forest."

He heard her laugh. "Look around Calla."

Blinking he glanced from his right to his left. Felt his cheeks burning. "Oh!" He giggled. "I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

Chancing a glance at Severus he saw the corners of the young boy's lips twitch.

Grinning he said, "It's okay Sev. You can laugh."

While he and Lily giggled, Severus only managed a smile. Which was jaunting with his nose bandaged up. He wished he could save Severus from things like that happening to him. Somehow. Yet without truly altering the past. For even the tiniest misstep he realized could result in far worse than the future held for any of them.

Lowering his gaze to the ground his eyes rounded. "Oh wow!" He knelt on the ground by a cluster of white flowers. "Valerian."

Severus knelt down between he and Lily. "I believe this is used in real potions."

Harry asked, "How is it you know this?"

"My mother's old text books."

Lily smiled. "It must be wonderful to have those to read. Calla and I have nothing to tell us about magic."

Severus blinked. "Well, perhaps I can bring a book out on the weekend. Then I can tell you all about Hogwarts."

Harry felt compelled to ask simply so no suspicion could be drawn, "What's a Hogwarts?"

"Not a what, a where."

Lily, "Oh?"

Severus nodded. "It's a school for witches and wizards."

He and Lily both glanced at him filled with awe. Perhaps for different reasons. Lily because she'd never heard of the place before and Harry because he remained in awe of how different young Severus was compared to his future self.

"Wow," Harry and Lily said in unison.

Lily, "When do we get to go there?"

Severus answered. "When we're eleven years old we'll each get a letter by Owl Post and then start when the next school year begins."

Harry grinned and glanced down at the flower, gently using his hands to move the dirt so as not to damage the root of the Valerian.

All three of them grew silent as they heard the rustling of leaves followed by a screech of a voice.

"Calla! Lily! Where did you two get off to. Mother and Father are going to be cross."

Harry frowned and stood up with the Valerian in his hand. He glanced to Severus and held it out, "Please take this Sev. I don't think Petunia would let I or Lily keep it. You have books, maybe you can tell us more about it next time?"

Severus blinked and carefully took the Valerian in hand.

Petunia at that moment burst through a couple of bushes and glared at all three of them. "That boy is a bad influence. You two come home right _now!_ "

Harry cringed and Lily sighed.

He glanced back at Severus and whispered, "See you soon."

Petunia grabbed his hand and Lily's too and dragged them out of the forest paying no heed to Severus Snape who was but a child himself.

"We can't just leave him there," Lily tried to tug her hand out of Petunia's.

Harry nodded. "We should escort him home," but he worried might be in wait at home for him.

Petunia stared at them. "No. He's a freak and we don't need to associate with his horrid family."

Harry tugged his hand out of hers though Lily hadn't quite managed it. "Stop calling my friend a freak Petunia!"

Just then the wind picked up forcing Petunia to let go of Lily as she herself flew a few feet back on her rump landing in the grass at the edge of the forest they were near to leaving.

Lily gasped and ran to Petunia to offer her a hand while glancing at Calla, "Calla! What did you do?"

Harry blinked, "I... I'm sorry."

Petunia smacked Lily's hand away from her and stood up glaring. "See!? I knew that boy was a bad egg. He's teaching you to do bad things."

Harry frowned. "He hasn't taught me anything of the sort," it wasn't a lie. Severus Snape hadn't taught him to do anything bad. Certainly never on purpose. But he'd never learned anything from his potions professor when the man had been only a child before his time at Hogwarts. "It's spontaneous magic produced by strong emotion and as neither I nor Lily have been taught much about magic we're not best able to control it in all of its forms. Yet."

Petunia stood there breathing hard, eyes narrowed and angry.

He turned to Lily, "Lily, please take Petunia home. I wont be long." With that he turned to see the boy that would one day be his professor staring at him with wide eyes and the smallest hint of a smile.

A look he felt certain had been directed at his mother from his memories, but instead he was staring at him. While in Calla's body. The twin of his mother. ' _Confusing.'_

He held his hand out to Severus.

Severus shook his head. "No Calla. You go with your sisters. I'll be... fine."

"Are you certain, Sev?" He wasn't so sure about him being okay, but he couldn't argue with both Petunia and Severus.

"Yes."

He gave Severus's shoulder a small squeeze before turning to walk off back to the Evan's house with Petunia and Lily. It didn't matter if he were to be grounded for not telling his 'current' parents where he'd gone. Lily might not like it, but no doubt Petunia would. Yet to keep an eye on the young Severus Snape, well he'd do it again. Especially with whatever abuse was going on in that household of Spinner's End.


End file.
